onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Guru Guru no Mi
The Guru Guru no Mi, otherwise known as the Glue Glue fruit is a paramecia class devil fruit that allows the user to manipulate and generate Glue. Abilitites and Traits Similar to the Doru Doru no Mi, the Guru Guru no Mi allows the user the ability to generate and control Glue, but not become it. The users skin also self-lubircates allowing the user to easily separate him or herself with the glue they generate. This ability provides no defense other than the ability to easily escape their own glue attacks. The user can generate glue in different forms and can also temper with the glue biologically allowing it to harden faster or slower depending on the need. Hardened glue can be harder than iron so it is useful for crafting temporary weapons, as while it is hard it is also brittle, and will crack as per the rules of hardness. Host This fruit was eaten by one of the "Revived" sentinels, Duke Canon. According to him the fruit was white, about the size of an orange, but was a distinct yellowish color on the inside, and as always, it tasted AWFUL! Techniques Duke Canon has mastered a few techniqes with his devil fruit. Glue Bullet: A technique similar to Water Bullet/Archer Shark. it fire fast moving globuels of Glue at the target. These harden on impact due to exposure to fast moving air. Glue Bomb: Generates a large ball of glue which is hurled at the ground. the semi-hardened shell breaks creating a wave of gluw which sticks targets in place. 5 Second Net: Generates a spray of Glue shaped like a net, which captures the opponent and hardens quickly putting thme in a psuedo cage. The net can then be swung like a club. Glue Glue Lash: Creates a stream of glue which is wielded like a whip for a short time. Blue Glue: a name for a special blueish glue Canon can generate. It does not harden and can flow with varying viscosity. It is often used in combination with his Red Activator Touch. Red Activater Touch: '''Canons hand burns red but generates no heat, instead if it comes in contact with his glue that glue instantaneously hardens. If it comes in contact with the bare skin of a foe it leaves an itchy burn. '''Hot Glue: '''This ability is fueld by emotion. The more riled up the user is, the hoter the glue. It will burn. '''Super Glue: This glue can move quickly, like water and takes a bit longer to harden but is stronger than other glue and lasts long. Weapon Craft is usually made of Super Glue. 15 Second Wall: '''A defensive ability that generates a wall of iron hard glue. '''Weapons Craft: '''Made usually from Blue Glue or Super Glue, these weapons are harder than iron and make very useful offensive tools for melee combat. '''Armor Craft: A reckless defensive move that coats the users body in shifting glue either liquid or solid. This ability is hard to keep up due to the users auto-lubicating skin. however in this for the user can use respective liquid or solid glue attacks more fluidly. Glue Glue Garden: A technique that occurs when the user coats the surrounding ground in glue. The user can generate spikes or formations from the liquid or solid glue field. Pros and Cons While the user has resistance to things that would otherwise capture them, such as glue, the users glue is also resisitant to things like Poison and acid. Glue is also heat and cold proof to an extant but like Crocodiles Sand Sand fruit it has a great weaknes to water. While in Lquid form water will prevent the glue from hardening (except hot glue) and water can also disolve glue, albeit after a time. In addition glue can be used as pretty much only a mid and close range offense and even there harder material can easily overcome glue. Aside from this it has the standard Devil Fruit abilities. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:MrPlasmaCosmos